The business process of photographic assignment has changed very little from the early days of photography, even with the Internet revolution. Photographic project assignment is essentially performed in a one-on-one environment. A lengthy and cumbersome photographer selection process is normally followed by a negotiation between the photographer and the client or customer to arrive at a cost estimate and understanding of what the final product should include. Hopefully, the photographer and the client have the same concept of the final product. However, as is frequently the case, the final product can differ greatly from the client's preconception. The actual cost of the final product can also vary considerably from the initial estimate made by an eager photographer. Cost overruns, misunderstandings and price disputes all lead to strains on the client and photographer relationship that often result in resentment, rejections and even leading sometimes to the necessity of court sought resolutions. This interaction between the photographer and the customer is also complicated by a customer that for modern photographic project assignments consists of a group, panel, board or consortium, of which all members require review and control over the assignment process.
The conventional photographic project assignment process typically begins with the client or customer, who is often an art director or advertising executive. The customer will review the work of one or more photographers from a variety of sources that are often randomly encountered works, including word of mouth and published sources or can include portfolios and prior, similar projects involving the customer and a potential photographer. The customer chooses a photographer whose style and general subject matter or level of expertise suit the requirements of the job and the customer's taste, or whose work exhibits the subject matter to be photographed or the look and feel the customer is seeking. Depending on how discerning the client, this choice can be made based upon a generalized category of style or subject matter, to differences in subtle lighting or problem solving demonstrated in a body of work.
The Internet provides a means for many individuals to interact with each other in new ways. If the Internet could provide a means to standardize and simplify the interaction between a photographer and a customer or group of customers, a significant reduction in the time and complexity involved in photographic project assignment could be realized. However, an Internet based photographic project assignment system is not currently available, and for good reasons. The intricacies of photographer selection, cost estimates, media or format requirements, model selection, approvals, reviews, feedback and billing have so far made photographic assignments too complex a task to be performed over the Internet. A streamlined method is needed for making and tracking the many selections and decisions required in photographic project assignments.
Also, revisions and changes are common in photo shoots. For example, art directors may decide they want more shots, alternative props or require additional previews of the finished product, often called “Polaroids.” Additionally, pricing for change orders as well all other cost estimations involved in photographic assignments are inaccurate and inconsistent, at best. A method is needed for making, approving and tracking change orders and cost estimates in photographic project assignments.